Trash is often generated by a driver or a passenger during operation of a motor vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved system or apparatus adapted to conveniently and efficiently hold trash generated during motor vehicle operation while also allowing for its simple disposal from the motor vehicle at a convenient time.